1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly, to a modular jack with a shielding plate for reducing crosstalk between magnetic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Patent No. 200920302296.7 issued on Mar. 24, 2010, discloses an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical connector includes a housing defining a receiving room for insertion of a mating connector, and a contact module assembled on the housing. The contact module has a terminal group projecting into the receiving room and a number of magnetic components electrically connecting with the terminal group. There are no shielding members located among magnetic components to reduce crosstalk therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,936 issued on Aug. 3, 2004 discloses an electrical connector having a plurality of electrical components disposed on a substrate. The electrical components are encapsulated in silicon or similar encapsulant for electrical isolation, but it is inconvenient for mass production.
Hence, an improved connector is desired to overcome the above problems.